Unused and Reworked Content/Bosses
Demon Bat = The Demon Bat was a horned bat who would’ve had a hell-like environment, and prior to getting removed, they would have either been the precursor fight to the The Devil, or would have acted as the Devil's fight. He was first seen in the E3 2014 trailer, and a few screenshots from that era. He wasn't seen after this. Of the three phases coded, we have only seen the ones in which the bat and coffin forms appear, which would open up to free its bat minions, where they fly across the screen at the player. 2643272-cuphead-screenshot-bat.jpg Cuphead-bat1.png|Another of the bat phases M. Fang something attack.jpg|Demon Bat shouting |-|Jelly the Octopus = Jelly the Octopus would’ve been one of the bosses from the four removed airship levels, and he would simply move back and forth. The player would only able to damage it by parrying its little bulb at the top of its head, which would stun it for a short moment, before moving again at a slightly higher speed, and slowing back down when the player can parry its bulb again. According to Jake Clark, the boss' name was Jelly the Octopus. This is the only airship level that has been seen, the other three can be found referenced in the code, all of which use a similar focus on the parry, and would have likely acted as a challenge level to earn Super Arts, before getting replaced by thee mausoleums. Captura.png|Jelly the Octopus F65c9b1b9c6267e8909dbfb16f274685ac566277 hq.gif|Early drawing of Jelly the Octopus |-|Giant Spider = The Giant Spider was probably the most popular and most unknown of the unused bosses. No details exist about the boss, including its attacks or amount of phases it would have had, and unlike most of the cut bosses, no data exists for it within the game's code. Its design is a grey-ish spider with a suit and hat. It would have been fought in a flying level. |-|Betty Beet = Betty Beet would’ve been a boss that was part of the Root Pack. She would’ve moved around and throw beets at the player. She was removed for unknown reasons. Cy8EFfsXcAA4bPp.jpg|Betty Beet Cy8EFfrXEAA6sC0.jpg|Betty Beet concept art 1 Cy8EFfsXUAUxmc9.jpg|Betty Beet concept art 2 |-|The Light = The Light appears in debug mode. The boss appears to be a green frog or lizard wearing a hat, though this art is only a placeholder. There are six blue light beams rotating around the platforms. When a light suddenly turns yellow, it is about to turn red, which would cause damage. For added difficulty, there are two projectiles that use the Jared head placeholder asset, moving back and forth on the middle platforms, and only deal damage to the player on contact. The fight appears to have been based on a club, hence it being called "The Light", and acting similar to a disco ball. (It might have looked like disco ball as well.) |-|Pachi-Pachi = Pachi-Pachi is in the shape of a pachinko machine's moving catcher that moves around the stage at the bottom and will fire a beam by opening its cover. Pachinko balls will go down the stage like how a regular pachinko machine works. Its death animation is of it being badly damaged and an eye spring out. Death screen text is "Cling-cling, clang-clang, your bell has rang!" |-|Other= A Second Goopy Le Grande In early development it seems that one of Goopy Le Grande's phases would have been 2 Goopy's fighting at the same time. One of them is a darker shade of blue and they would of shared health like Ribby and Croaks. Card This boss has no hitbox. Cards like hearts, clubs and spades fell to the players location from the right. Musical Battle During early development, there was an idea to make a battle where stanzas were the platforms and musical notes would fly at the player depending on how the background song played.